


a new sequence never learned

by bytheseas



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: "Why are you making muffins at three in the morning?" Patrick cocks his head to the side, stuck somewhere between amused and curious.  "I wasn't even aware that baking was a skill you possessed.""Well, maybe you don't know everything about me, just yet,"  David says, indignant, before surveying the mess and admitting: "Okay, I don't know what I'm doing here.  But I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to do something," He leans on the counter and falls silent for a moment, and then he blurts out: “What if I’m not good at it.”written for a tumblr prompt





	a new sequence never learned

He's lost in the middle of mixing something when he hears the soft sound of footsteps, and then his husband is standing in the kitchen, surveying the mess around him with sleep filled eyes and a bemused expression.

 

David will never get over how endearing it is to see Patrick half-asleep, with rumpled hair.  Every once in a while he thinks about how he's the only one who gets to see Patrick like this, and it makes him feel lucky.  

 

"What's all this?" Patrick asks, motioning around the kitchen.  Ingredients are scattered haphazardly about, and the counter is half covered in flour.  David is pretty sure he has flour in his hair. 

 

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm making muffins."

 

"Why are you making muffins at three in the morning?" Patrick cocks his head to the side, stuck somewhere between amused and curious.  "I wasn't even aware that baking was a skill you possessed." 

 

"Well, maybe you don't know everything about me, just yet,"  David says, indignant, before surveying the mess and admitting: "Okay, I don't know what I'm doing here.  But I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to do _something_ ," He leans on the counter and falls silent for a moment, and then he blurts out: “What if I’m not good at it.”

 

"Baking muffins isn't exactly a skill you need in life, but I can teach you."  Patrick reaches over to run a hand through David’s hair, and some flour falls out. 

 

"Not that.  What if I mess  _ him _ up.  What if I don't know what to do when he cries and-"  he stops, and looks at Patrick's face. "I want this.  I'm not saying I don't,” making this clear feel important.  This was his idea as much as Patrick’s. “-I want this, but what if I'm not good at it?"

 

Patrick leans next to him on the counter.  "David, you're one of the most caring people I know.  You took care of your sister, for years. You take care of me.  The truth is, neither of us are going to know what we're doing, but we will figure it out.  I’m nervous too,” He says the last sentence quietly, like it’s hard to say, and David knows that it probably is hard for him -- Patrick is the one who knows how to do things, who comes at life with a plan boldly followed.  He adds: “But we don't’ have to be perfect. We will learn, together, and he will teach us.”

 

It’s true.  They don’t have to be perfect.  

 

David leans into him, leaning his head on Patrick’s shoulder.  “Is it bad that I’m kind of happy you’re nervous too?” He feels selfish even having this thought, but it’s a relief to him, to know he’s not alone.

 

“Nah, we’re in this together,” Patrick wraps his arm around David, holding him closer.  His tone shifts to teasing, “And besides, I’m sure your dad will be  _ more _ than willing to give advice on anything we need to figure out along the way.”  

  
David rolls his eyes. “Um, yeah, he will be  _ way _ too willing to do that.”  Johnny had already given them reams of unsolicited advice.  He meant well, but instructing David had always been a task that he took to far to enthusiastically, and one which never seemed to bring them closer.  But he did mean well. David did  _ try _ to remember that fact.

 

David looks off to somewhere down the hall.  “Are you  _ sure _ we have enough clothes?  Maybe we should pick up a few more outfits.”

 

“It might be hard to find a baby store that’s still open at three a.m.,”  Patrick muses, as he moves towards the bowl of ingredients to assess the damages.  “Or if any more will fit in the room.”   
  


“To be fair, my mother was the one who bought most of them.”

 

“Don’t I know it.  I’m fairly sure she’s dropped off a bag of clothes every day since we made the announcement.”  Their house was full of things purchased by the Rose family in their excitement, an endless array of things that Moira insisted were absolute necessities.  

 

Patrick consults the recipe and adds something to the mixer.  “We  _ may _ want to invest in more eye cream though.  Neither of us will be getting much sleep for a while.”

 

“I did not think about that.   _ How _ did I not think about that?”  David moves as if to run and fix the situation and Patrick stops him with a steadying hand on his arm. 

 

“It can wait.  Alexis can pick up some for us tomorrow.  Let’s finish mixing this and go to bed, okay?”

 

David stops, and takes the spoon Patrick hands to him.  He’s right. It can wait. “Okay.”

 

______

  
  


The crazy thing is, when the social worker puts the baby in David’s arms, all of the nervousness fades.  He watches as this tiny human curls into his arms, facing his chest, and he knows it’s not going to be easy.  He knows they won’t have all of the answers. But he also has this overwhelming feeling that they can do this.  All the fear leaves him, and he can’t say that it is gone for good, but in that moment he’s overwhelmed with love. 

  
He looks into Patrick’s face and sees his smile and he knows they’re on the same page.  

 

This is going to be a crazy adventure, but a beautiful one.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how this prompt inspired a little story about David and Patrick fostering a baby, but here you go -- let me know what you think :) And come say hi on tumblr! @davidrosed


End file.
